Everything
by SugarDee
Summary: Ron and Hermione's wedding. Ron did something that brought Hermione to tears.


_A/N: The shortest RonHermione story I've done so far. When I was supposed to be revising for exams, I had this idea on my mind. I couldn't take my mind off of this! (ahem) Well anyway now that my exams are finally done, I decided to put it up here before my friend and I fly to our home country tomorrow! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to JK Rowling. The song belongs to Michael Buble._

* * *

EVERYTHING

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"With pleasure," he whispered, before pulling his wife (_how I love that word_, he thought) closer. Kissing her for the first time as her husband, he could feel her lips forming a smile.

Cheering and clapping from the audience were at first heard on the background. But as Hermione started to deepen the kiss, Ron couldn't hear a single thing. It was as if they were the only ones there. With the war finally over a couple of years ago, he could do anything he wanted to do with her (_including snogging her senseless_, he again thought) without having to worry about being hexed by some wandering Death Eaters.

The newlyweds reluctantly pulled away after a loud cough was heard from one or two guests watching. Both Ron and Hermione had wide smiles plastered on their faces.

"I love you, 'Mione," whispered Ron, taking her hand in his.

"I love you too, Ron."

"I present you: Mr. and Mrs. Ron Weasleys."

Cheering and clapping were once again heard as the two of them started walking down the aisle with linked arms and smiles. Following behind with also linked arms and smiles were Ron's best man, Harry and Hermione's bridesmaid, Ginny.

After a few minutes of walking together, they finally reached the end of the aisle. Ron and Hermione were about to kiss again when all of the sudden Harry and Ginny started congratulating and hugging them like crazy. Soon the rest followed which unfortunately separated the newlyweds from each other.

Five minutes passed but they were still separated. Ron kept glancing at her despite the fact that the others were congratulating him. He really wanted to get to the other crowd and take her away from that place so that they could have some time alone.

Finally slow music was heard from the band invited by the family. Ron immediately excused himself from the crowd and walked towards Hermione. Noticing there was music playing on the background as well, Hermione turned towards Ron who already had his hand held out for her to take. The couple didn't even take their eyes off of each other when they were walking to the middle of the dance floor. After reaching their destination, Ron placed his arms around her waist, while Hermione's arms made their ways to his neck. Soon they started to sway, following the rhythm.

"Finally," he whispered, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Yes, finally," replied Hermione, smiling. "I thought we would never get away from those –"

"Vultures?"

"Yes, vultures."

At the corner of his eyes, Ron could see Harry and Ginny dancing not so far away from his parents. Soon his parent-in-laws followed, with the rest of the guests.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing," she replied, shaking her head.

Ron raised his eyebrows, demanding for more answers.

"I just felt like calling you," added Hermione.

Ron again raised his eyebrows.

"I love you?"

"Good," said Ron, "because if you didn't, I'd be wondering why we were dancing in the first place."

She reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

"But really," he continued, "what is it?"

"It's … I just can't believe that we're finally married. After all those years of –"

"Bickering and making up. We've come a long way, haven't we?"

Hermione nodded.

"Oh, I love you too by the way," said Ron, after being quiet for awhile.

She smiled.

All too soon the first song finished. They reluctantly let go of each other; Hermione went to dance with Harry, whereas Ron went with Ginny.

"So Hermione," started Harry, "how's the wedding so far?"

"Perfect."

"Even when you were separated from Ron for more than five minutes?"

Hermione looked up from staring at her husband dancing not so far away from her and Harry.

"I have a feeling that you're somehow involved in that," said Hermione, frowning.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and looked anywhere but his dance partner.

"Well we might –"

"'We'?" she cut him off. "As in more than you alone?"

"Well in English 'we' means more than one person, you know."

"Funny, Potter. So who are 'we'?"

"At first, it was only me and Ginny," answered Harry. Seeing the look on her face that always came up when he or Ron made a mistake in their grammar, he immediately continued, "Fine, Ginny and me! Anyway then Ginny _might_ say something to Mum –"

"What?"

"And she _might_ say something to Dad who _might_ say something to his children who –"

"Okay, Harry, I get it: everybody said something to someone and decided to do it to us in purpose."

"Sorry," he apologised, "it's just that it's fun teasing you two. Who would have thought you two would end up married?"

Hermione gave him a look.

"Okay fine, we've always known you two would end up married to each other," added Harry. "Happy?"

"Very," answered Hermione, grinning.

Meanwhile on the other pair …

"Ron," Ginny called out to her brother. He didn't even move his eyes off of Hermione. "Ron!"

"Yeah, what?" He finally diverted his eyes to his sister in front of him. "What is it?"

"Hermione's not going anywhere."

"I know," he said, before looking at his wife again. "It's just that I –"

"Missed her already?"

He looked down at his sister.

"Yeah," answered Ron, blushing. "Does that sound –"

"Cheesy? No, it's completely understandable," answered Ginny. After being silent for awhile, she continued, "I also missed Harry on our wedding day even though we're only separated for a few minutes."

They were silent once again.

"So," started Ginny, breaking off the silence, "are you ready for later?"

"Of course not," he answered, a little too quickly. "I mean this is my first time doing it."

"Oh come on! You've already been to the Forbidden Forest, you've fought Death Eaters and you've proposed to your beloved Hermione. Don't tell me you're nervous to do it? You've been planning this for Merlin knows how long."

"I know, it's just … she might hate it."

"Ron, she won't. She loves everything about you, even though you're a prat."

"I know – hey!"

Ginny laughed.

"That's all right. I mean all Weasley brothers are prats. Except for me, of course," said Ginny. "That one is a fact. Everybody knows that."

"Funny, Ginny. Really funny."

"You know I was just teasing you," said Ginny, sobering up.

"I know that. I'm just nervous about it. I wasn't like this before but because my dearest little sister brought it up, I really feel like going to the loo."

"Hey, even if you choke or can't open your mouth, Hermione will still love you. She will appreciate the fact that you're going to do it in front of many people."

"You know you're not helping?" asked Ron, looking at her.

Ginny just smiled.

They changed dance partners again. The newlyweds were still separated until it was time for the two of them to cut the wedding cake.

"Hey," said Hermione, walking up to him. "I missed you."

"Missed you too, love," replied Ron, kissing her temple. Hand in hand, the two of them then started walking towards the table with their cake, followed by others.

* * *

"Ron, are you all right?" asked Hermione, when they were eating their lunch on one table. "You barely touch your food."

"I'm not that hungry," answered Ron, smiling so weakly at her.

Hermione put her hand in front of her chest and gasped dramatically.

"Somebody please inform the Daily Prophet, Ron's not hungry!"

"Witty, 'Mione."

"You know, Hermione," started George, causing everyone to divert their eyes to him, "I think I know why he's not hungry."

"Why is that?"

"Because he's going to – oww!"

He couldn't finish his sentence as Ginny had 'accidentally' stepped on his foot quite hard.

"You okay, George?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah I'm fine. Someone just decided to _accidentally_ step on my foot," he said, looking at his sister sitting next to him.

"Hmm, I wonder who," said Ginny, pretending to think hard.

Hermione turned to face her husband completely.

"Ron, why aren't you eating? You're not sick, are you?"

"No I'm fine, really," he answered, trying to convince his wife. He then caressed her cheek lovingly. "Don't worry, all right?"

"If you say so," she said, starting to eat again.

All of the sudden, when they were talking about George's shop, Ron stood up.

"Be right back," he said, before kissing her forehead and walking away.

"Okay."

After Ron was out of earshot, Hermione turned to speak to the others, "What's wrong with him? Is he really all right?"

"He's not sick, that I can tell you," answered Ginny, looking up. "As to why he's like that, you're going to find out soon enough."

"He's not having second thoughts, is he?" asked Hermione, widening her eyes.

"No, of course not!" answered Harry, shaking his head. "Are you insane? He's really in love with you. He's already married to you."

"I know, it's just – what's he doing up on the stage?" asked Hermione, who had turned her head and found out that Ron was indeed standing on the stage.

"That's the reason why he's not eating," answered George.

"What? He's going to say something in front of us all?" she asked, turning her head again to look at the others. "He doesn't have to be nervous for that."

"Oh, no. He's not going to speak. He's –"

"Good afternoon, everybody," greeted Ron, causing every guest to turn their heads towards him. "Everybody's having fun so far?"

Some cheered, some nodded. He continued, "That's great. Well anyway some of you might probably be wondering why I'm doing up here. I know you do, 'Mione," looking at her, before he continued, "Anyway, I'm going to sing a song. And this song is obviously dedicated to my lovely wife, Hermione Weasley. Enjoy!"

"He can't be serious," whispered Hermione, but loud enough to be heard by others.

"Oh he's serious all right," said Harry.

"He's mad," she whispered again.

"Well he's madly in love with you," said Ginny, sitting on the vacated seat beside Hermione.

A familiar music started to play. Soon it was his cue to start singing:

"_You're a falling star, you're the get away car_

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far_

_You're the swimming pool on an August day_

_And you're the perfect thing to say._

_And you play it coy but it's kinda cute_

_Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do_

_Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true_

_'cause you can see it when I look at you._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything."_

By now Hermione's eyes were filled with tears.

"_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well_

_And you light me up when you ring my bell_

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space_

_You're every minute of my everyday._

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man_

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can_

_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through_

_And you know that's what our love can do."_

Hermione smiled at him.

"_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la"._

Ron then started walking towards where Hermione was sitting. As soon as he was near, he held out his hand to help her stand up from sitting.

"_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_

_You're every song, and I sing along_

_'Cause you're my everything_

_Yeah, yeah._

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la."_

"You're my everything, 'Mione," stated Ron, before leaning in closer to kiss her.

* * *

_A/N: Don't forget to review. Tell me if I made any mistakes. Til next time._

_P.S: Happy Holidays to those who are having holidays. And those who are not, well enjoy your day!_


End file.
